I want Candy (a sabriel fanfic)
by SuperWhoLockedVulcan
Summary: okay so this is my first SPN fanfic so don't kill me if it sucks. Its a bookstore AU in which Sam meets Gabriel for the first time at a bookstore owned by Bobby. No one is a hunter in this umm yeah over 5 fanfics later and I still suck at summaries (Oh will EVENTUALLY be rated M so thats why its rated that currently)


AN- I do not own supernatural or any of the characters (sadly) this is my first SPN fanfic and it WILL be more than one chapter (i already have the 2nd chapter written) so I hope you like it, favorite, review or do whatever you do.

-0-0-0-

The first time Sam and Gabriel met was at Singers Books -a bookstore in Lawrence, Kansas- on a Saturday, Sam had been sitting in the far corner reading a book about urban legends. He was always there on the weekends since he had no friends and his older brother, Dean, was always too busy either working on his car or out with that weeks fling. Sam was tall for his age with dark brown hair that hung just far enough to get in his hazel eyes, Sam placed the book down on the table beside him and stretched out his arms and ran a hand through his hair, as he did so he heard the familiar ding of the store door being opened and the greeting of the owner. The owner was Bobby Singer, he had been friends with Sams' parents and had taken Sam and Dean in after they had died in a house fire when Sam was four, so Bobby was like a father to Sam and his brother. Sam stood up and walked towards the opening of the store curious of who had arrived, he was usually the only one there -besides Bobby- on Saturdays. As he rounded the last bookshelf he ran into some thing -or someone- with enough force to knock both of them over. Sam propped himself up on his hands and rubbed at his backside, standing up he walked over to the boy he had ran into.

"I'm so sorry about that." he said offering his hand to the boy on the ground. The boy looked up at Sam and took his hand, quickly being pulled to his feet.

"No don't be sorry, it happens." the stranger said rubbing at his neck.

"I'm Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam said as a last minute thing because he couldn't think of anything else.

"I'm Moon, Gabriel Moon." the stranger -Gabriel apparently- replied, laughing at his poor James Bond impersonation. Gabriel was a few inches shorter then Sam with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes, that Sam thought he could stare at forever.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel." Sam said with a small smile.

"Same to you Sam." Gabriel said pulling a sucker out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth. "Hey could you help me find a book?" he asked.

"Um… yeah. What kind of book are you looking for?" Sam asked, surprisingly glad that Gabriel hadn't just walked away after their introductions.

"Just any book about angels. The owner said he has some just didn't tell me where I could find them."

"Oh. Follow me, I'll show you." Sam replied "They're back here in the back with the books about monsters and other supernatural things." He said as they maneuvered their way to the back of the store where Sam had recently been.

"Is this where you were before we ran into each other?" Gabriel asked, noticing the open book on the table in the corner. "What were you reading?" he said walking towards the table.

"Um a book about urban legends throughout the United States." Sam said as he scanned the books on the shelf, looking for the ones about angels.

"Any interesting or scary ones?" Gabriel asked, holding his thumb on Sams' page and flipping through the rest.

"Yeah um… the one about Bloody Mary was interesting and a bit scary."

"Care to share?"

"Uh this chick Mary was murdered in front of a mirror by her lover who had murdered his last wife, well he murdered her because she planned to tell everyone about what he had done. So when she died her spirit went into the mirror, and now if you say "Bloody Mary" in the mirror three times she comes after a person who has done something terrible not the person who says it." Sam said as he continued to look for the books. "Ha! Found them." he exclaimed.

"What does she do to the guilty people when she finds them?" Gabriel asked, siting the book down and walking towards Sam.

"She um… she liquefies their eyes." Sam said walking over to where Gabriel had been.

"Cool." Gabriel said as he took a book down and walked back towards Sam, "Do you read that kind of stuff all the time? Or are you just reading it for a school project?" he asked as he sat down across from Sam, opening the book.

"I read it all the time. I just think things supernatural are interesting." He replied looking at Gabriel. "Do you read about angels all the time? Or are you reading about them for a school project?" he asked.

"Both, kinda." he said closing the book. "It started as having to study about angels for a school project but after I had finished it I couldn't stop reading about them." he said leaning back in the chair. "I'm from the next town over and I have read every book the library has over angels, so that's why I came here. Did you know that in Jewish astrology the archangels are associated with celestial bodies, with that the archangel Michael would be associated with the celestial body of mercury and Raphael would be the sun." Gabriel said popping the sucker from his mouth, with a smirk on his face.

"What celestial body does the archangel Gabriel associate with?" Sam questioned.

Gabriel sighed before answering "Moon. The archangel Gabriel associates with the moon." he said rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I guess my mom and dad had a sense of humor." he added laughing.

"Had?" Sam asked without even thinking, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. It's none of my business. Sorry." he added when he realized what he had said.

"No its okay." Gabriel said placing his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands. "My mum died of a tumor when I was two and my dad went missing last year and nobody's found him." he said his voice sounding less carefree than it had before.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." Sam said looking down at his book. "My parents died in a house fire when I was four so Bobby -the owner of this store- took me and my brother in."

"You have a brother? What's his name?" Gabriel asked, noticing the color of Sams eyes and how they looked when the lighting hit them just right.

"Dean. His name is Dean Winchester."

"I know him. He dated my friend Castiel for awhile, broke his heart when he ended it. How could you date someone, tell them you love them and then end it saying that you were just "experimenting"." Gabriel said leaning back in the chair once again, still looking at Sams hazel eyes. "Can I just say I never would have known you were related to that bag-of-dicks if you hadn't told me. You look nothing alike and in all honesty you're cuter." Gabriel added looking away as he said the last part.

Sam felt a blush creep up his neck from the compliment. "Yeah, I remember Dean telling me about that. I felt sorry for Castiel, did he ever get over it?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with Gabriel by skimming through his book.

"Um kinda-sorta, he said he's over it but I'm pretty sure he's never going to get over it." he replied looking down at the watch he had around his wrist "What time does this close?" he asked.

"Eight. It closes at eight." replied Sam as he continued to look at the same page.

"Well it's 7:50 now, so I guess we better go huh?" Gabriel said, with a chuckle as he stood up and placed the book under his arm. "Just got to pay for this. Aren't you going to leave yet?" He asked, noticing that Sam hadn't moved at all since he started staring at the book. "Hello. Earth to Sammy." Gabriel said, snapping his fingers in front of Sams face, causing him to jump a little.

Sam looked up at Gabriel and closed his book as he stood up. "No. I don't leave in till Bobby does."

Gabriel placed a fake frown on his face. "Well. I guess this is bye." he said grabbing the taller boys hand and pulled it to his lips, placing a kiss to his knuckles with a devilish smirk left on his face. "I might not see you again, Sam Winchester. So bye." with that said Gabriel turned and left Sam standing in the corner. As soon as he heard the store door closed he walked up to the front of the store and watched his new friend walk down the street, hoping that they would meet again.

Like Gabriel had said they might not see each other again, he was right but Sam was also right they did eventually see each other again. In the same bookstore, just years later.


End file.
